1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of permanent magnetic drive, and more particularly, to a magnetic driving apparatus.
2. The Relevant Technology
Magnetic levitation trains in the prior art generally employ synchronous linear motors. Because of running requirements of the train, a gap between a linear rotor and a linear stator is above about 8 mm, and further because an intensity of the open magnetic field is decreased and increased in a manner of power function, such too large gap results in waste of a lot of electric energy. The synchronous linear motors are very high in cost, so that the business application of the magnetic levitation is limited. The Chinese patent publication CN1490207A disclosed a one-wheel and one-pole magnetic driving device which requires a lot of NdFeB magnets, as a result, the cost is high. The Chinese patent application No. 004100738619 disclosed a crawler type magnetic driving device, however, it can not run at an ultra high speed.